A Jedi's Eulogy
by JadeAngel
Summary: A simple eulogy to one who gave her life for light.
1. The Eulogy

__

There is no death,

There is only the force.

When a being disposes of her life

merely for the sake of others

She lives forever in history

in minds

in hearts

in souls

In the force.

Death is not defeat

not in the case of love

To care so much

to give your life

will never mean defeat

no matter what the outcome.

__

There is no emotion

there is peace.

To be so secure

knowing your death will mean life

is the ultimate peace

To know yourself enough to see what is right

__

There is no passion

there is serenity

The calmness in the passing of your life

will forever live on in dreams

You showed no remorse in your deeds

No passion stirred in your soul

save the desire to save lives.

__

There is no ignorance

there is knowledge

You knew what to do

You didn't shirk from your duty

The lives saved by your sacrifice

will forever be shaped by it

Though a mere knight upon death

a mere student 

In the age to come

You will be forever remembered as

A True

Master

of the Force.


	2. Kaliana's Story

"...Kaliana..."

__

So tired...so cold...

"Kaliana!"

__

I'm dead...yet hearing voices...

"KALIANA SILVERSTONE OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW!"

Luminous bright green eyes opened, the light from them piercing the darkness. _Odd..._ The brilliant green eyes glanced down, and they blinked, as Kaliana saw herself. She was dressed in a brilliant garment of pure silver, not the tattered and bloodied imperial officer's uniform she had died in. Her wounds were gone..even the one from the bomb that was placed in her chest.

"Kaliana..you are one with the force."

__

What? How can that be! I'm only a mere knight!

The voice burst into laughter. It was sweet laughter, not accusing. It sounded so familiar. "Open the eyes of your heart, and you will see us."

Kaliana blinked. Oh, this was rather interesting. After all, she was only a mere Jedi knight, not a master. How could she be one with the force? It was impossible..or was it? She didn't know what happened after she succomed to the injuries she sustained while fighting that battle of wills with Kanos. Perhaps..oh, perhaps she really did win.

"Come on, Kaliana. See me." Saying such, the figure behind the voice appeared in Kaliana's sight. Obi Wan Kenobi. The blue haired young woman blinked in awe. She never even assumed to think she would ever gain the same rank in death as Obi Wan. He was a master, she most certainly wasn't. "See us all" the aged master continued.

At Obi Wan's words, several more figures stepped into view. Several Kali recognized. There was red haired Nomi Sunrider...from so long ago. Next to her stood Yoda, the tiny master. A little ways off was Daeshara'cor, the twi'lek jedi who died by the hands of The Yuuzhan Vong. There were still others that Kali didn't recognize, but all of whom had become a part of the living force upon death. Where she was now.

"Why am I here?" the girl asked, finally using her voice, though she understood that all could listen to her thoughts. She was a part of the force now. As were they.

Nomi Sunrider chuckled, and casually moved forward toward Kali. A light smile crossed her face, and she gently placed her arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "You're a hero, Kaliana. Many lives were saved by your sacrifice."

"Right she is. Many lives saved." Yoda the green hued jedi master said, as always in the backward form of speech, even now. "Many lives you saved, Kalina Cloude."

__

Kalina Cloude..but no one's called me that since I lef-

"We know who you are. And why you chose not to keep your family name. But now is not the time to dwell upon this."

Kali looked at the new speaker, Daeshara'cor, and nodded. She heard of the twi'lek Jedi. The woman was poisoned by the Yuuzhan Vong, but before her death, she renounced the steps towards the darkness she was taking, and dissapated. She was a mere knight and yet...

"No, you don't have to be a master of the force to become one with it." Nomi said out loud, smiling a little bit more. 

"Please, tell me this one thing. Am I here only because I sacrificed myself to save people?"

"Tell you this we will not." Yoda answered, accusingly pointing a finger. "Not for you to know that is."

The others in the place laughed softly. They were used to Yoda's brash ways by now, but they still find it a little humorous to see him pick on the new person.

Chagrined, Kali looked down, her hand going to her chest. "Then answer this. Why am I in one peice? When I died I was injured very severely. Yet there is no scar. Why?"

More laughter was her answer. Could the child -for she was a child to them- really be so dense? _You are a part of the force, girl _Obi Wan's voice told her, hidden securly in her mind.

"Oh, I get it. So uh..what do we do here? Just sit around and look pretty?"

No. We help those that are still alive. In fact, you have something to take care of now. Your sister is fighting your killer. She needs your help." Nomi's voice was tinged with impatience. "Quickly, before she joins us. You are the only one who can do anything."

Kaliana nodded and closed her luminous green eyes. _Damia...I'm here..with you...always..._

Authors note: First and foremost..SW isn't mine, its Georgie's. No infringement intended.

Now, onto the story. Yes..it sucks. The poem was awesome, but this sucks. Live with it. It's the basis for the poem and such. What wasn't in the story was exactly how Kali died. So here it is, in a nutshell. 

Kali was hired by NRI (New Republic Intelligence) to moniter the new Empress' (cora miata) Empire. She did such, going undercover. She was caught by a dark lord...kept in a cell for several months, then taken out when a new Emporer came to power. He tried to turn her..got pissed when she didn't..He tried to implant a bomb in her chest then send her to the NR...but she succommed to the injuries she sustained while in a 2 foot square box..(don't ask)...Her sacrifice saved lives..which was why she got to become one with the force. Muah. *kicks max in the ass* hahahaha..Death isn't always defeat. Muahahahahahah...

~Katy


End file.
